Cold Chill In The Warm Breeze
by Rainy Daise
Summary: Ginny goes through hell because the Voldy not only wants Harry, he wants her as well. But that is only one thing she has to deal with ... she also may be falling for the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy...PERMANENT DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but the plot.
1. Getting Out

**A/N: ok this story was originally called Heart Of Ginny but due to some difficulties I had to take it off and redo the whole thing. The story is still the same but just a new title and a new pen name. Sorry for all the trouble it caused. If you read my other two stories the same is happening to them. The pen name for those will be PixyStix so just look for it soon (the other stories titles will be changed as well)**

Chapter 1: **Getting Out**

Ginevra Weasley, youngest and only daughter of the Weasley family was all alone, deep under the surface of the old castle in a cold dungeon.

………………………………………………………………

She had been kidnapped by none other than Tom Riddle; now know as the Dark Lord Voldemort. She had exactly two hours to escape. Ginny stared, thinking hard, at the hour glass placed before her. It was a magnificent hour glass she must admit, it was to heart-shaped glasses both connecting at the points where the fine red dust fell gracefully through the tiny opening. Ginny sighed, she knew the moment she stepped foot out the door and tried to escape there would be endless obstacles. She finally gathered her ever bit of hope and bravery that only a Gryffindor had, and made for the door.

She no more than took a couple of steps out the door and it slammed shut behind her. "Well that rules out going back." She said to herself. With another deep breath she continued. She kept a steady pace as she went, so if anything did pop out she would have a little time to think.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It felt as though she had traveled miles, turning down a new hall occasionally. "Bloody hell! How big is this place?" She wondered. Truth be told Ginny was growing impatient and more nervous because she hadn't run into any obstacles or hold-ups. She finally came to a round room with five doors. Each door had a number from one to five. "Wonderful. A guessing game! Uhh … Hmmm … ok which door? Maybe one, no three. Yeah let's try three." She said to herself. Ginny reached out for the third doors' handle only to get a jolt of electricity through her hand. She yelped and drew her hand back quickly. "Bloody door." She mumbled. She thought to herself for a minute. She really didn't want to get shocked but if she wanted out she had to try another door. Ginny settled on door five in her mind and reached for the handle, clenching her eyes tight and holding her breath. The handle simply turned with a squeak. There were stairs just beyond the doors entrance. Ginny eyed the stair case. I went up far and then twisted around. She went forward and tested the first few steps, trying to decipher whether it was a set of trick stairs or not. When Ginny decided they were real and fairly safe she proceeded up them.

After about a half an hour of the winding steps they straitened out and came up to another door. Attached to the door was a piece of parchment, it read:

_Congratulations Miss Weasley,_

_You chose all the right paths. However that was only part of the problem … now you have to make your way across Malfoy Mansions' grounds and their wards. Beware._

It was signed in a bloody Dark Mark. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Could he be anymore stupid?" She said. She hated the games he tried to play with her. True- she was still scared of him but only in person not on paper.

……………………………………………………………………………………

She was trying to create a plan of action in her head. She had herd rumors from the Slytherins about the Malfoys' grounds, but never fully paid attention to the details, as she never thought she would have the need. Boy was she wrong there. Ginny wished she had some company but settled with her conscious. "Ok, if Harry could get through the Tri Wizard Tournament in his fourth year, surely I can get through this, besides I survived the Department Of Mysteries." She took a deep breath after reassuring herself. She opened the door and found that it led directly outside. It was thundering and she saw shots of lightning but thankfully it wasn't raining hard. At each flash of lightning she took in the land. Their property was huge and she had no idea where the gates to leave were. A twig snapped in the distance. Ginny clutched her wand tight in her hand. She could see a shadow figure of what looked to be a Death Eater – probably searching for her – Ginny ducked behind a large bush. He was coming very close to her hiding spot but abruptly changed course and returned to the forest.

…………………………………………………………………….

She thought up a plan. It was either going to turn out to be a completely brilliant plan or an incredibly stupid one (she was hoping for the first option). She crept along the walls of the castle until she came to a door. She was planning to floo her way out of the Malfoy Mansion. Thankfully this knob didn't shock her either. She found herself in a child's bedroom or elves quarters but she knew the Malfoy's weren't this generous so she assumed it was Draco's old bedroom.

She stepped over several broken toys and broken brooms. She noticed no Floo Powder by the room's fireplace so she couldn't very well floo out. She cursed under her breath; she wasn't hoping to explore around, just to get out. She should have known it wasn't going to be easy. The door to the hall was very large and fancy; she expected no less from this family. Ginny stuck her head out and checked to see that the hall was empty. Once she was sure she continued out the door and looked both directions debating which to go. She decided on going left and proceeded with much caution.

The next large French doors she came to were labeled '_Library_'. There had to be floo in there. She crept into the room and tiptoed to the fireplace where there was indeed a pot of Floo Powder. Ginny was truly hoping no one was inside. So far no one was, or at least no one she could see. She grabbed some floo powder in her hand and then realized she didn't know where to go. "I can't go home it's not safe. Maybe the leaky cauldron. No that's no good." She whispered. Then it came to her, Number 12 Grimauld Place. Ginny prayed to the gods that she could floo there and be safe. She took a deep breath and made to step into the fire place when she herd a book slam shut and a chair scraping the floor. 'Oh fuck!' she cursed. She hurried into the fireplace and turned to see Draco staring open-mouthed at her. She threw down the powder and shouted, "Number 12, Grimauld Place!" Draco watched as green flames engulfed her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Authors Note(s): **Sorry to leave you and a cliff. OK this is my first Solo FanFic, so be gentle with me. If the reviews tell me that the majority of you liked it then I will continue but if you all hate it I will stop now.

My other Fan Fics were also taken off so to all of the people who we could find your e-mail address we will be e-mailing you about our stories soon ok. Sorry for all the trouble. Please Review!


	2. Draco

**A/N: Ok here is the second chapter for you all. The third one is in the works as we speak and should be up fairly soon. **

**Chapter 2: Draco**

Ginny was engulfed in flames leaving Draco still standing confused. She disappeared as did the flames. 'What the hell was the Weaslette doing in my house?' he wondered.

Draco left the fireplace in search of his father. He found him shortly after in the dining room, "Father, what was the Weasley doing here?" He asked. "We stole her. How do you know she was here?" Lucius asked glaring at his son. "She just flooed out of the Library." Draco replied. His father stood abruptly and hurried out of the room shoving Draco aside on his way.

……………………………………………………………..

Draco hated his father more than anything and the hate only grew as Lucius pressured him to become a Death Eater. Narcissa was slightly better but not by much. She tended to stay very distant from everyone. So normally he was all alone unless Blaise came over or –grudgingly- he aloud Crabbe and Goyle over.

……………………………………………………………..

Draco went back to the Library still wondering why she had been in the house. Unfortunately there was a team of Death Eater in there 'investigating' so he was shoved out and told to, "Sod off!" by Blaises' Father. Draco was getting very angry at the fact he was being shoved here and there and treated like shit. He decided to head over to his wing of the house and slammed the door. He really wished he wasn't an only child. Of course he wouldn't be if his father wasn't such a prick. Draco had snuck into his mothers wing when he was about 10 and discovered her pensive. He had come to find a memory of his Father yelling at a crying Nacissa. "I only want a son to carry on the Malfoy name, not some little bitch that'll turn out like you!" Lucius spat at his crying wife after he had killed the baby girl. He cursed himself for being so damn curious.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Lucius was a truly horrible man. He had made Draco do something similar a few years ago. Draco had refused at first so his father put him under the Imperius Curse. Under the curse he, or rather his father through him, killed a muggle baby after his father had killed its parents. Despite the fact that he himself didn't do it, he still hated himself for what happened. Although Draco's public image purely said 'I despise Muggles and Mudbloods!' he really had no problem with them. He only upheld the image for his fathers' sake.

……………………………………………………………………..

Draco lay on his bed thinking of what his father would have done if the sorting hat had got its way and put him into Gryffindor. In his mind he begged it for Slytherin and nothing else and it complied. He shook the memory out of his head and went over to his desk that had his Nimbus 2001 on top, waiting to be polished. He got out the high-class polishing kit and began to shine up him broom. This and few other things he enjoyed these days. Once he was finished he packed it all away.

He was hoping that the pack of dumb-ass Death Eaters were finished so he could get back to what he was doing. So far the Library looked promising and empty, just as he liked it. He even had a rare smile on his face, but it quickly faded when he entered the Library and his father was waiting for him. "Father." Draco acknowledged. "Draco," Lucius sneered, "Why didn't you stop her? You are not pleasing the Dark Lord or myself for that matter lately and you are losing your chances at getting the sacred mark and a high-ranking spot in the inner-circle." Draco was a little pleased that he was losing favor with the Dark Lord. "I'm sorry Father, I wasn't thinking." He lied. The sneer was still plastered on his fathers face but was turning into disgust, Lucius stood, "Then try harder and use your fucking sense!" He said through gritted teeth and then left swiftly left the Library. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. 'What an ass.' He thought. Lucius always thought Draco feared him but in reality he was giving something to laugh about later.

………………………………………………………………..

Draco decided to leave the house for a while because it was early enough in the morning that the stores in Diagon Ally would be open. Not to mention it would be much nicer than staying here. He stepped into the fireplace and got the same amount of Floo Powder as Ginny had earlier and threw it down shouting, "Diagon Ally!"

He came crashing down in the Leaky Cauldrons' fireplace. He grabbed a bottle of Butter Beer to go and headed out the back door. Draco debated whether to go into Knockturn Ally or not. In the end he went down to the dark ally because he wanted to see if Blaise was at the bar that his Blaises' Father owned. "Draco." Exclaimed Blaise. "Hey, isn't it a little early to be drinking?" He asked Blaise, he could tell he was a little drunk. Blaise help up his are and tried to focus on his watch, "Hmm, I s'pose it is, but I have a good reason." He explained that he and Pansy had had a fight and might break up.

"Well while you were having girl troubles, guess who my father and that master of his decided to kidnap." Said Draco. "Who did they steal now? And how do you know them, don't they usually just steal muggle, have their way with them and then murder them?" Blaise asked semi-interested. Draco nodded, it was true all the Death Eaters stole muggles and then murdered them once they were done with them. "He stole the Weaslette, and nobody was watching her or they underestimated her and she got into the house and Flooed out of our Library fireplace." Draco told him. Blaise raised his eyebrows in surprise, "What did they want with her?" Blaise asked. Draco just shrugged and pulled Blaise up off the bar stool, "C'mon. Oh and Jack can we get a Pepper-Up potion for him?" Draco asked the old bartender. Blaise downed the black potion and shook his head in disgust.

………………………………………………………………………….

Blaise and Draco went back into Diagon Alley. They entered the Broom shop, "Anything new?" Draco asked the store clerk. "No new brooms jus' some new cleaning kits in the corner there." The old man replied pointing in the corner of the shop. Draco and Blaise then went back into their own conversation, "I think my father might try to bribe me this year with a Firebolt." Draco said. "Bribe you for wha- oh never mind, how could I forget? My father badgers me all the time too. So are you ever going to just give in?" Blaise asked. Draco rolled his eyes then puffed out his slightly muscular chest, "Oh yes! I can see it all now … Draco the Great Death Eater! Magnificent, yeah!" He exclaimed sarcastically, "Why, are you?" He asked more seriously. Blaise just backed away shaking his head 'no'.

…………………………………………………………………………………

After about and hour and a half of looking over the new servicing kits and some books on brooms, they headed to the Leaky Cauldron and ate a decent lunch. After that Draco invited Blaise back to his house for some Firewhiskey.

Draco no more than stepped out of the fireplace and his father was in his face, "Did you hear where she went?" He demanded. Draco shook his head, "No her voice was muffled. Why did you take her anyways?" He said defensively. Lucius glared at Draco for a moment as if trying to get him to break down and tell him where she went, "Because she is a favorite of the Dark Lord." When Lucius decided that Draco wasn't going to say anymore he swept off down the hall with Blaises' father and Nott at his heels.

Blaise had come through the fireplace right after Draco and had witnessed the whole scene. "Sorry mate." He mumbled. Draco just shook his head.

A Bottle and a half of Firewhiskey later they were both drunk and slurring words and having a random, mindless conversation. "So whas' up with you and Pansy?" Draco asked. "Oh, just somethin' she said and then somethin' I said back … non big deal." Blaise replied. Draco changed the subject again, "You wanna know somethin'?" He asked. "Sure Blaise said while slipping off his chair and landing on the floor. "The Weaslette, she's kinda sexy, now that she is growing up." Draco declared. Blaise laughed, "Ut-oh, if your daddy finds out you're fucked." Blaise laughed a little more and then passed out. Draco did the same not long after. Both lay on the floor of Draco's room only to wake up with a hell of a headache in the morning

……………………………………………………………………………

AUTHORS NOTE: well there you go chapter 2. Sorry but you will all have to wait to find out if Ginny made it to Grimauld Place or not. He he he! I am starting the third chapter right after I post this so it should be done soon. Ok now go review and let me know what you loved! J (this chapter may be altered later)


	3. Getting Her Back

**Chapter 3: Getting Her Back…**

A/N: Here is chapter three! I hope this answers some questions you might have had as to how Ginny got into that mess in chapter one.

_Before she was taken ….._

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about, hurrying her children and Harry to pack. The Burrow was no longer safe so they were heading to Grimauld Place.

"Ron, Ginny hurry up, we need to leave before anyone finds out!" Mrs. Weasley stressed.

"Blimey! I am hurrying Mum, its Ginny who's slow." Ron defended while coming down the stairs, his old trunk dragging behind him. Molly eyed her son angrily, "Get your sister." She told him.

Ron, not wanting to walk all the way back up the stairs to Ginny's room decided to yell instead, "Oy! Ginny get your ass down here."

Upstairs in the girlish room that could be found in the house was the red-head. Ginny rolled her lovely brown eyes at her brother, "I'll be down in a minute you ruddy git! Just because you're in a hurry to see Hermione and snog her, don't yell at me!" She yelled back. She was very satisfied at the silence afterward because she knew his face was probably burning from the comment. She smirked at the fact that yet again she got the last word in.

Down in the car waited, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Harry and Ron. Mr. Weasley was happily harping on the horn and adjusting the seat. Fred was messing with the radio's setting while George dictated directions to him, while Harry was asking Ron why his face was so red.

Ginny came down and stood in the doorway looking over her family. She sighed heavily with a hearty smile on her face. Her family noticed her and Mrs. Weasley motioned her to the car, "Come on dear." Ginny drug her trunk towards the back of the car when she herd a noise from inside the house. She dropped her trunk and went back inside, curios as to what the noise was.

"Hello?" She called. She thought it might have been Percy sneaking back for more of his things he left behind. She didn't think it was thought he hadn't spoken to them in weeks.

"Ginny!" She herd Fred and George call form outside. Ginny was about to just turn back and return to the car when she herd another noise from the other room. "Percy! You know you're not welcome here until you apologize." She said, and then opened the door.

She didn't find Percy behind the door, no, instead she found three masked Death Eaters that swooped at her the moment she was in the door way. "MUM! DAD!" She screamed. The blonde Death Eater put his hand over her mouth and drugs her over to where the other two Death Eaters stood. Her family rushed through the door way, but only in time to see her being aparated away with the three masked men. Molly fainted into Arthur's' arms, Ron became angry; Harry, Fred and George became silent with grief-stricken faces…..

Mrs. Weasley woke with a teary-eyed Hermione dabbing her forehead with a damp rag. Molly sat up quickly, "Where is Ginny?" She asked frantically. Hermione hugged her tight and the others came and stood in the doorway, sad looks on their faces. Molly realized that the images flashing in her mind of her only daughter being taken by Death Eaters was no nightmare or boggart. She broke down and Arthur was by her side again, it's ok, we'll find her. Some Order members are on the case." He whispered. The sad boys in the doorway were joined by Hermione and then left the room.

They all went into the living room. Hermione being the girl she was looked at the four boys for comfort, Ron scooted over and she immediately sat next to him. "Do you think they'll find her?" She asked him in a whisper. They all looked around at each other, none of them knew, they only hoped. "Where do you think they took her?" Harry asked after a while of silence and glances at the door. When no one answered he went on, "I think the one holding Ginny was Malfoy." Realization hit the rest of the Weasleys, "Who were the others then?" asked Fred. Harry thought hard trying to remember what they looked like, "I don't know." He said after a while.

All the while of waiting, Order members were hurrying everywhere throughout the house. Finally one who they thought would have answers came their way. "Dumbledore," said Hermione, "Have you found anything out?" She asked eagerly. The usual sparkle that resided in his eyes was gone and he looked like a wise old man, "I am afraid we can't trace their aparation path, Miss Granger. We are doing everything we can; in the mean time we are doing everything in our power to locate Miss Weasley." He answered and then looked around and asked where their mother and father were. Fred and George pointed to the door, and then Dumbledore made his way to it.

Soon enough it was dark and it began to rain and lightning. "I hope Ginny's not out in this." Said Hermione. She made her way over to the window and was staring intently out the window, first up at the dark sky then down at the street, as if hoping to see Ginny walking up to the house. "That's it!" said George and he and Fred stood, "We're going to look for her ourselves!" Said Fred. "Me too." Said Ron, standing with his brothers. "So am I." said Harry standing as well. "No. You can't we need to stay here." Hermione cried. All four boys were heading to the fireplace as if they hadn't herd her. Hermione frantically made her was to the fireplace first and blocked their way. "Hermione, as much as we love you-" "-get out of our way!" said Fed and George simultaneously. Hermione stayed put, "Molly!" she called. Mrs. Weasley came out of the room panicked, "what are you doing?" She asked them. "We're going to get Ginny." said Ron stubbornly. "No! I am not losing anymore of you!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. They all started arguing at once. The bickering only stopped when someone came crashing into the fireplace. "It's Ginny!" cried Hermione, from somewhere behind the tall boys. Everyone rushed over to the fireplace, all talking at once. Ginny looked all through them no being able to tell what each was saying. She grew angry when they didn't stop talking, "WILL YOU LET ME OUT OF THE BLOODY FIREPLACE!" She yelled over all of them. They just stopped talking only to stare in silence at her. Ginny let out a large sigh, "Come on, part the red sea will you!" she commanded. The twins looked up at each others hair and smirked. They all split and let her out each holding out a hand to help her, but she just got out on her own and plopped down on a couch. Through all the commotion Tonks, Lupin, Snape, and Dumbledore had all came in the room. Molly rushed to Ginny's side, "Are you all right dear? What happened? Where did they take you?" She asked smothering her daughter in her arms. When she wriggled out of her mothers death grip she answered all three questions, "Yes, a lot, and Malfoy Mansion." Dumbledore made his way over to Ginny, "Malfoy Mansion?" He questioned. She nodded. "I knew it was Malfoy who took you." Harry intoned. "Miss Weasley, will you please go over everything that happened?" Dumbledore asked. Everyone sat down with the exception of Snape.

Ginny began, "Ok, I was taking my trunk out to the car when I herd a noise inside the house. I thought it was Percy so I went inside to tell him off and when I went into the kitchen there were three Death Eaters … waiting for me I spose. I screamed for my Mum and Dad, then Lusious grabbed me and he took me back to the Malfoy Mansion. I passed out for a while then I woke up in a dungeon…" she went on and explained how she made her way out and she recalled the pathetic note. Then she explained her plans to escape and how Draco had seen her floo out. When she had finished her story everyone just stared at her with bewilderment. "Dumbledore?" she asked breaking the mans concentration. He nodded for her to go on. "Why is it that I was even able to floo here? I thought it was protected here." He gave a small smile, "That's correct, it is protected here. However you were aloud to do so because when you entered this house, you made an agreement of sorts." He chuckled at her puzzled look, "In other words, the house trusts you, in a sense." Ginny still didn't fully understand but she had a feeling it would be explained in more detail another time. "What about Draco?" Hermione asked. "Oh I don't think he herd me, he looked rather shocked to see me. I think he might have shit himself." Ginny laughed. The other teens thought it funny as well, but not Mrs. Weasley, "What if he herd the address?" She stressed. "Molly, even if he did, it is not likely he will tell his father." Dumbledore assured her. "How so?" asked Arthur. It was Snape that answered this, "Because he's on our side, not his fathers." He sneered. Before anyone could protest Dumbledore confirmed it, "Severus is quite right. Young Mr. Malfoy came to me last year and had a long talk with me about it." "How do you know he wasn't lying for his Father?" Ron asked. "I slipped Veritaserum in his tea." Said Dumbledore simply.

After her mother had fully inspected her for any cuts or bruises did she let Ginny go. But no without a bone crushing, five minute hug. Relieved to be out of harms way she flopped down on her bed with a loud sigh. She was trying to get to sleep but her thoughts kept going back to Draco, 'Why didn't her try and stop me?' she thought before rolling over and finally falling asleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! And if you did you should review, but if you didn't you don't have to review, but I spose if you want to insult me go for it - just another review for me! J I am working on chapter four now. Also regarding my other stories here is how they stand: **Behind Green Eyes** – chapter 7 is being typed and edited. And as for **Not Some Fairy Tale** – chapter 2 is being typed as well.


	4. Death Eaters Tasks…

**Chapter 4: Death Eaters Tasks…**

**A/N sorry it took so damn long for a bloody update but I had end-of-year testing in school, but now I am on summer break so I should update a little more often. Well please review and let me know how you liked it…..**

Draco woke up with a pounding head ache and a blurry Blaise staring back at him with a look of concentration on his face. "Morning!" Blaise said cheerily. Draco covered his ears, "Bloody hell not so damn loud, eh? Why are you staring at me?" He asked. "Uh, yeah sorry about that. I was just deciding if you were alive or not…" Blaise joked handing Draco a pepper-up potion.

Draco downed the bottle and then noticed Blaise smirking at him. "What?" He asked. Blaise let out a little laugh, "Do you even remember last night? Because I distinctively remember a Malfoy confessing to a crush on a Weasley…" he trailed off. Draco's forehead scrunched in confusion and then un-scrunched when he remembered. _Shit!_

"Think what you want." He replied indignantly. "Hey _I_ have no problem with it, but I can't say the same for everyone else." Blaise defended. "If you want to swing that way that's your choice." He added. "WHAT! I said I liked Ginny not her brother." Draco nearly shouted. Blaise laughed hard, "Oh yeah that's what I meant."

Draco looked at the large Grandfather clock, "Your father will be here soon…" He sighed. Blaise nodded, "That's why you should tell me now, when you started liking her." He smiled. "Uh, I dunno really. I guess I just do. Not quite sure since when though." The grandfather clock started chiming and Blaise headed down stairs to meet his father.

After Blaise left, Draco took a long hot shower. When he came out there was a young house elf waiting for him. "Yes?" Draco asked. "Young master's father wishes to see him, sir…" Draco nodded, "Tell him I'll be down after I am dressed." The elf nodded it's head and went to deliver the message.

Draco hurried and dressed then headed down stairs. He was heading to the dining room where his father usually spoke with him but he noticed that his fathers office door was half open and that only meant that was where he was wanted. He sighed quietly and then entered. He knew what Lucius wanted from him now; he only let Draco in his office when it was about Death Eater business that they needed him for.

"Have a seat, Draco." Lucius said nicely (well as nice as it got). The tone of his voice only confirmed what Draco suspected. "The Dark Lord has a task for you this year and possibly the following school year as well." "What is it?" Draco said in a monotone voice.

With a smirk Lucius answered, "You are to spy on Potter and the old fool Dumbledore. Blaise has this assignment as well so you can work together." Draco just continued to stare past his father and said nothing.

He really had no intentions of doing this at all, not to mention he didn't have the finest idea how to all the sudden become friends with some one he had been a prat to since they met. His thoughts drifted slightly on Ginny but then the feeling as though cold hands were prying into his thoughts came into his mind almost as quickly as he put up a mind shield like Snape had taught him.

"Do you understand?" His father asked him. "Yes. But how am I supposed to get close to them?" He asked. "I think you know…" Lucius sneered. With that Draco left and headed back up to his room. He passed Nagini slithering along the hall and she hissed at him when he passed. "Stupid bitch." He muttered.

He slumped down on his large arm chair, sighing deeply. He had been debating what he was going to do after his 6th year ended…. Lost in thought he didn't take notice in the school barn owl perched on his window sill so it began pecking loudly. "What the fu-" Draco turned to see what it was and then went over and opened the window.

The owl flew around his room and landed on his out-stretched arm. It nipped his fingers when he had finished untying the letters and he pointed to the tray of owl treats by the window. He scanned over his O.W.L. results and found that he had passed nearly everything with the exception of History of Magic. He looked at the clock and decided he would go to Diagon Alley now.

He flooed to the Hogs Head first. He was expecting Blaise to be there after he received his letters. Taking a seat in the far corner that was hidden from view. He ordered two Firewhiskeys when the bar tender came around. Then sat back to real his school letters.

Draco had been coming to the Hogs Head since his first school visit to Hogsmead. He had managed to get away from Crabbe and Goyle every visit for two years, until they saw him come in one day. He had even been present when the golden trio was creating the D.A.

After scanning the list of the required books for his 6th year Blaise scooted into the other seat and had some of his Firewhiskey. When he had drank nearly half the bottle he put it down, "Crabbe and Goyle are looking for you." He informed him.

Draco groaned when the bell to the door jingled and he herd them calling his name. He walked over to them, "What?" he asked. "Hey, did you accept your fathers offer to go to Durmstrang?" Crabbe asked. "No, why did you two?" They both nodded. "Well have fun there mates. I will see you next summer." He lied. Then he and Blaise headed out the door, leaving the two standing there shocked.

"Where to first?" Draco asked. "Why don't we get our books first there seems to be a lot." Blaise suggested. They headed for Flourish and Blotts. While they scanned for their required potion book Draco was thinking about what he would do after 6th year again.

Blaise noticed the concentrated look on Draco's face and smirked, "Don't hurt your self mate." "What?" Draco asked. "You're looking awfully hard for this book." Blaise noted. "Oh. I was just thinking about something, that's all…" Draco answered before going right back to his concentrated state.

"Enlighten me." Blaise said turning his full attention to Draco. Draco sighed. "Well if I told you, you would think I was a coward." Draco told him. "Try me." Blaise answered. With another sigh Draco told Blaise, "I am thinking about going to Dumbledore at the end of this school year… and asking him to … err … hide me – so to speak." "You mean like put you in a safe house?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead you can start laughing or telling me that I'm a coward." Draco sighed. "Oh come on Draco, you've got to think you stupid ass! I am in the same boat as you. I was actually debating the same thing and I am probably going to as well." Blaise protested. "Oh and stop sighing you prat, you sound like my mother when you do that." Blaise added with a shudder of repulsion.

**A/N: Sorry it is so short and again sorry for it taking so damn long. I hope you liked it. Please comment and review. I really LOVE reviews ……. I will start writing the next chapter like 5 seconds after this chapter is posted I promise! (Don't forget to review….. )**

**-Rainy Daise**


End file.
